


Under the Moonlight

by dwindlingflame



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, my crap lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:57:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwindlingflame/pseuds/dwindlingflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama never asked to be king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [istehlurvz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/istehlurvz/gifts), [kamyams](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamyams/gifts).



> when i invited sam to tsukikage-ism with kageyama on his knees, i thought of this, she thought of [that](http://istehlurvz.tumblr.com/post/88547332464/whats-a-king-to-a-god-whats-a-god-to-a-non). shows how different our brains are. lame drabble of stuffs for sam and kami <3

“How do you like it, King?”

“Tch…” He didn’t speak, he didn’t move, he did nothing to consciously acknowledge the mirth in that condescending tone. However, that didn’t stop the shivers coursing down his spine, nor did it prevent the heat from rushing straight through his core, pooling in the lowest part of his stomach.

“Does it look good from below?”

It did.

No matter how much he hated to admit it, it looked fucking  _delicious_  from below. The hot flesh resting against his cheek filled his vision, flooding him with unbridled lust for the power above him. It took everything he had to not moan when the other male’s cock traced across his mouth, pushing and prodding as he parted his lips.

“To think that you’d be so eager to bow down to me…”

Kageyama shuddered, opening his mouth wider to accommodate the heavy weight of Tsukishima’s cock on his tongue. Tsukishima’s fingers caressed the side of his face, coming down to rest on his cheeks. He felt those hands tip his head back, making it just a bit easier to take more of his shaft down his throat. Kageyama swallowed, feeling Tsukishima’s thighs quiver as the other male slowly pulled his hips, and his dick, back out of his mouth, circling his lips with the tip before pushing it back in, gritting his teeth as the heat of arousal washed through him.

Kageyama never wanted to be King. He never wanted control. He just wanted to lose himself, to prove himself in the sport he loved. He wanted to play, to be the best he could be with his own power, the power that he shared with his team. He didn’t want anyone to crumble under the weight of this crown his never asked for -

\- The crown currently on top of Tsukishima’s head.

Kageyama moaned, finding it difficult to swallow again as Tsukishima slowly pushed and pulled his hips, in and out, in and out, over and over, fucking his mouth with long, controlled thrusts. Kageyama reached up, gripping onto the fabric of Tsukishima’s shorts.

Is this what it felt like before?

Is this what those beneath him felt as the kneeled before the “King”, trying to keep up with impossible demands?

The floor was cold and harsh against his knees, his pads tossed away somewhere in the room behind him.

The incredible power he felt in every fiber of Tsukishima’s body in the form of his balls slapping gently against his chin and in the salty taste of his precum dripping down his throat surged through him, licking at his skin.

His throat constricted, his nails digging into the shorts in his hands, clawing their way up Tsukishima’s thighs before resting against his ass. Kageyama whimpered, releasing a heavy sigh from his nose as Tsukishima began thrusting faster, driving his cock,  _his power_ , deeper and deeper down his throat. Kageyama’s eyes narrowed, his body heating up as Tsukishima began hissing, his grip tightening on his jaw.

“Some  _King_ …” he started, his voice wavering as the first wave of his orgasm shuddered through him. He came with a grunt, slamming his hips forward and stopping, watching the way Kageyama shuddered, struggling to swallow every ounce of cum coating his throat. His tongue lapped at the thick vein pulsing along his shaft. Kageyama hollowed out his cheeks, sucking Tsukishima in just as the other male pulled out, allowing the last bit of his cum to coat his lips.

Kageyama gasped, coughing slightly as cum and saliva escaped his lips, dribbling down his chin and neck. Tsukishima didn’t let him go, his thumbs caressing the side of Kageyama’s face.

“Nothing looks better than a King on his knees.”

Kageyama shivered, his dark gaze traveling up the hard contours of Tsukishima’s body. The other male smirked, reaching back to the chair behind him and took a seat, wrapping large hands around his still partially erect cock.

Trailing his fingers along the sensitive flesh, Tsukishima tipped his head to the side, using his free hand to fix the crown resting on his head. Spreading his thighs wider, Tsukishima licked his lips in a way that left no room for confusion.

Kageyama knew what he had to do next. Pushing himself to his feet, he ran his tongue along his cum stained lips, his legs quivering just as Tsukishima ushered him over, offering him something he both loathed and desired.

“Come forth, King. Have a seat on your new throne.”


End file.
